1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead frame magazine conveying device which conveys lead frame magazines from a magazine loader section to a lead frame receiving position or lead frame feed-out position and then further conveys the lead frame magazines to a magazine unloader section.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 5-166851 and 7-53009 disclose examples of conventional magazine conveying devices.
In these devices, a magazine loader section which supplies lead frame magazines and a magazine unloader section which receives lead frame magazines are designed to be a two stage (upper and lower) structure, and an elevator which receives lead frame magazines from the magazine loader section and is raised or lowered so that the lead frame magazines are positioned in a lead frame receiving position or lead frame feed-out position, and which is then raised or lowered so that the lead frame magazines which have received or fed out lead frames are positioned in the magazine unloader section.
In order to convey lead frame magazines to a prescribed position on the elevator, the magazine loader section has a fixed guide, which guides one side of the magazine, and a movable guide plate, which guides the other side of the magazine. The movable guide plate is adjustable so that it can meet the changes in the width of the lead frame magazine. More specifically, two grooves are formed in the direction of the fixed guide in the magazine loader section, which is in the shape of a stage, respective square-shank round-headed bolts are inserted into the grooves with the round heads of the bolts facing downward, the movable guide plate is fitted over the square-shank round-headed bolts, and the square-shank round-headed bolts are tightened from above by nuts. Accordingly, the spacing between the fixed guide and the movable guide plate is adjusted so as to coincide with the width of the lead frame magazine by loosening the two nuts and moving the movable guide plate so that the square-shank round-headed bolts move along the grooves. Following the adjustment of the movable guide plate, the movable guide plate is fastened to the magazine loader section by tightening the nuts.
In the prior art device described above, it is necessary to loosen two nuts in order to adjust the position of the movable guide plate. Accordingly, the adjustment operation requires some effort. Furthermore, since the movable guide plate moves along the grooves, it is necessary that the magazine loader section be a stage in order to form the grooves. Moreover, the movable guide plate guides the lower end portion of the magazine. As a result, such a system is not suitable for use in cases where the magazines are conveyed by a conveyor means.